Sleeping With the Lights On
by Piper-Weasley
Summary: DURING SON OF NEPTUNE. He feels her slipping through his fingers, yet he can't do anything about it. He feels he'll forget her eventually. But he doesn't want to.


**Sleeping With The Light On**

Percy's POV:

"_Percy,"_ said a voice in my head, I had heard it before, but I don't know where. I just wanted to bang my head against a wall, _where_ had I heard that voice? It definitely wasn't from Camp Jupiter. Maybe… nah, never mind… Though, it could be that blond girl. Annabeth.

I'd been dreaming and dreaming about her so much lately, it made me wonder if we got to say that we loved each other. I wish we had gotten so far, I mean, how could you not tell her that? She's been the subject, predicate, and plot of my dreams ever since I got part of my memory back. Still, I couldn't remember her that much, damn you, Venus.

Annabeth.

She must be a demigod.

How else would I know about her? But still, how could someone so beautiful and intelligent as her love someone like _me_. Of course, I know I'm good looking, strong, considerate, _modest_, all the things that a Venus girl would look for in a guy, but, would a daughter of Minerva would actually care about me? Being the son of the sea god? Even though our parents were enemies?

I wish she were here, I miss her so, so much. I wish I could hug her and tell her that we will always be together and about how much I love her. Great, I'm sounding way too cheesy, lovey-dovey, and romantic… you name it.

I'm afraid she forgets me, being away for all that time… She should get a better boyfriend, one that doesn't go missing and wakes up in the middle of the woods. I feel her slipping through my fingers, like if she's trying to get away from me… but that couldn't be true, or could it be? Maybe that's the way she feels right now.

Sigh.

Maybe I feel that way because I miss her so much and remember so little about her that I'm afraid that one day, _poof_, I'll forget about her and forget who she is and why I love her.

Maybe that's why I've been sleeping with the light on, so that if I start to forget her while I sleep, the light will wake me up and I don't forget about her. Maybe I've been sleeping with the light on so that if my family, Camp Half-Blood, comes she will find me easily. I don't know; I feel like it's something she'd understand, she would know it's me.

Annabeth.

Annabeth.

Annabeth.

_Why_ must I forget you? _Why_ do we have to go through a whole lot? _Why_? _Why_? Sometimes I wish that this stupid prophecy wouldn't have come true so quickly. Couldn't it wait a couple thousand years? Oh no, let's make Percy save the world again! Isn't that fun?!

Just for the record, it isn't. It definitely isn't. A lot of your friends die, consequences are paid, people don't forgive and forget. They just don't. They make you suffer by taking you away from the one person that makes you happy, the one person that you want to spend your whole life with. They have to do it, just for the fun of watching you suffer and die a little, with every second that goes by.

Maybe, just maybe, Annabeth and I will get our happy ending.

* * *

**Oh my God, you guys! I totally just found this fic in my computer. I wrote it a few months after Son of Neptune and I was thinking that this would be _before_ SoN, I still haven't read Mark of Athena by the way. I find it sort of very out of character for Percy, but I still like it a lot. I doesn't have a dialogue. And yes, it's sort of loosely based on Sleeping With the Lights On by Busted! **

**Mistletoe Challenge is actually on hiatus, for those of you who are curious on when will I update. I have a tiny writer's block and I don't know how to write the next chapter, I know what'll happen and stuff, but I really don't know. It is coming though! I'm also writing a Kane Chronicles fanfiction right now, it's a one-shot like most of my other stories, but I can't assure you if it'll be good, bad, boring, sweet, fluffy, if it'll ever be done. I hope I finish it because I'm really liking it. **

**I'll try to update sooner, then again, I've said that a dozen times but it never happens. **

**Sorry, please forgive me. **

**Time has never been a faithful companion to me. **

**Piper-Weasley~**


End file.
